Increasingly, employers (especially large companies) are requiring their employees to use web-based applications as part of their job. For example, there may be some task which they are required to complete via the web-based application and the employee may have to use the web-based application on a daily, or at least regular, basis. Oftentimes, these web-based applications provide access to a large body of information (e.g., in the back end) and/or must apply access rules (e.g., to customize the web-based application for that particular user) before rendering a page. This means that some users who are required to use such a web-based application are delayed by slow response time. For example, suppose the web-based application provides access to an enterprise content management system and the user has to complete some tasks (e.g., finish writing a draft, review a document and markup the document with comments and/or edits, approve of a document, distribute a document, etc.) associated with various documents stored in the enterprise content management system. Alternating between a page which displays that user's outstanding tasks and other pages associated with completing a specific one of those tasks can be slow because the enterprise content management system is large and it may take time to customize the page that is rendered to the user (e.g., in light of recently completed tasks, newly assigned tasks, access permissions for that user, etc.). New techniques which permit faster rendering of pages associated with web-based applications would be desirable.